


Выбор

by fealin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: события после VIII эпизода





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> события после VIII эпизода

«С кем бы ты хотел остаться?» — спрашиваешь ты себя раз за разом, вглядываясь в холодную черноту за иллюминатором. Там не рождается свет. Там нечему отбрасывать тени.

С Империей? С бездушной сукой, которая мнит себя абсолютом, манит славой и мощью, обещает могущество, но рано или поздно высосет тебя до дна, выбросит за борт, как отработанный материал. С ней делить постель? Верный надуманным идеалам и никому не нужным принципам, всегда идущий вперед, не оглядываясь, не сомневаясь, отчего же ты сейчас мучаешь себя? 

Или с ним? С тем, кто ежесекундно отравлял тебе жизнь одним своим существованием. Именно с ним ты делил постель, но не смог принять его выбор. С ним ты оставил то, что у людей принято называть сердцем, хоть и считал, что в твоей груди всегда была пустота. Тянущая, абсолютная. Ты ошибался: абсолютной она стала лишь тогда, когда его не стало вовсе. 

Предательство простить можно. Смерть – никогда.


End file.
